The present invention relates generally to adjustable medical equipment and, more specifically, to an adjustable head support and support arm for an adjustable table.
During many examination procedures, the patient's head and neck may be repositioned if a different area of the neck or head is to be examined. If repositioning is necessary, the movement is preferably done with as little discomfort the patient as possible. Likewise, such repositioning should be performed easily by the medical examiner.
Generally, a headrest is coupled to an extended arm that is mounted or attached to an examination table or chair. The arm typically has two or three adjustable sections, and the headrest may also be adjustable. Locking devices, such as screws, bolts, or plunger elements, have been utilized to hold the arm sections in place. However, such devices generally are cumbersome and do not afford the headrest any resistance when removed or released from the locking section.
For instance, an examiner may wish to adjust a headrest while the headrest is still supporting a patient's head. In such instances, release of the prior art locking devices completely releases support for the patient and may possibly injure the patient. Likewise, an examiner's fingers are easily pinched within these moving parts. Though the devices may be easily manipulated, safety may be compromised to achieve such manipulation.